


sweet dreams!

by 2kids



Series: you and i were no love song [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sick Character, hani is jungwoo's mom done it for the gays, kinda i mean, the fic is just sweet n funny like it's hyuckwoo what do u expect, woo has... interesting (horny) humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: jungwoo has never thought that donghyuck would travel 8000 kilometers just to take care of him when sick, but his boyfriend is full of surprises.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: you and i were no love song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	sweet dreams!

**Author's Note:**

> _title from exo cbx's sweet dreams!_
> 
> #3: Traveling long distances just to see them.
> 
> yet another case of 'this was supposed to be shorter',, pls enjoy the tooth rotting fluffy hyuckwoo
> 
> (no trigger warnings, though just in case there are a few sexual comments and jungwoo's humour includes 'i wanna die' type of jokes)

**\+ december, 2018**

“Seoul National University,” repeats Donghyuck with a frown for the third time, weighing the words on the tip of his tongue.

Jungwoo tightens his hold on Donghyuck’s hand as he cuddles closer in the bed that definitely doesn’t require them lying down this close. _Good job Jungwoo, way to ruin a moment._

Donghyuck turns his expression neutral in so short that it’s impressive. “How long?”

“Two months,” Jungwoo mumbles in a little voice. His stomach churns even worse now.

“Two months.” Donghyuck shakes his head with a shaky sigh, rubbing a spot over his brow. “That’s… that’s pretty long.”

Why is Jungwoo feeling more and more guilty every second? “I don’t think I’ll go anyway, it’s too long and-”

“ -what?” Donghyuck’s brows knit together. “Woo, that program is a huge chance, you can’t throw it away this soon.”

Jungwoo blinks once. Twice. “But… I don’t want to go.”

Removing himself from Jungwoo’s arms, Donghyuck sits up to again rub his eyes. “It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

“Of course it is!” Jungwoo stops himself to lower his voice once he remembers that his parents are sleeping in the room next to theirs. It’s two days after Christmas and the two are supposed to leave Jungwoo’s family’s house tomorrow morning, back to their city. To home. “I don’t want to leave you behind for two months.”

Donghyuck casts him a pained look. “You know I’d never forgive myself if you missed up on a huge chance for your career because of _me, _right? I want you to take it.”

Jungwoo can easily read between Donghyuck’s words. “Don’t think you’re not worth me staying, please.”

“What, I…” Shaking his head again, Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair. “…it’s not that.”

Jungwoo knows it is. He props himself up on his elbows and reaches out for Donghyuck to bring him into the tightest hug humanly possible. Jungwoo lets his cheek rest against Donghyuck’s soft, citrus scented hair as Donghyuck sinks into the hug, face buried between Jungwoo’s neck and shoulder.

“Can we talk this out, please?” Jungwoo trails his fingers down Donghyuck’s back just to have Donghyuck shiver and cuddle closer. Jungwoo’s hands are always cold and Donghyuck’s skin is always warm. It’s Jungwoo’s secret weapon for whenever he wants closure.

Donghyuck makes a small sound against Jungwoo’s collarbone. “Later? I’m getting too comfortable here.”

“Hyuck.” Jungwoo breathes out in exhaustion. “We literally don’t have the time for that.”

It’s Donghyuck’s turn to sigh as he breaks apart from the hug, eyes darting up to Jungwoo’s ones. “I still say you should take the chance.”

“But I’m gonna miss you,” rolls out of Jungwoo’s lips without his permission. It’s only the truth and they’re way past the point of getting embarrassed of such sentences in their relationship, though even that doesn’t stop Jungwoo’s face from burning all over.

“I’ll miss you too.” Donghyuck moves closer- Jungwoo assumes it’s because of the December weather that isn’t really merciful considering they’re, well, naked- and rests his lips on the corner of Jungwoo’s mouth. “But it’s worth it. You know it is. I’ll miss you but we both have to do whatever is the best for our futures, whether they be together or not.”

Jungwoo doesn’t want to consider the second option. “Don’t say that.”

“I’m being realistic.” Donghyuck slides his fingers between Jungwoo’s ones, holding onto them like an anchor- _Jungwoo’s _anchor. “I want the best for you, okay? Even if it’s hard.”

“I hate you when you’re right,” whines Jungwoo as his forehead meets Donghyuck’s shoulder. It’s their previous position but reversed, ironically. “But fine. I’ll go.”

Donghyuck’s body shakes with his signature low chuckle. “Why do you date me if you hate me all the time, then?”

Smacking Donghyuck’s thigh with the side of his free hand, Jungwoo rolls his eyes. “I’m into men that are exceptionally cute and exceptionally annoying, I guess.”

“This annoying man is gonna miss you when you’re off in Seoul,” replies Donghyuck as he mirrors the smack. “Be nice.”

Jungwoo decides to cup Donghyuck’s cheeks to pull him into a messy, needy kiss that shuts him up. “You’ll _see _how nice I can be.”

Donghyuck doesn’t waste a second to push Jungwoo down against the pillows with a mischievous grin. “Don’t hold back, troublemaker.”

Everything goes forgotten for the rest of the night, just like that. 

**\+ february, 2019 **

“Mom, I swear I have a sweater on,” Jungwoo whines into the phone tucked between his cheek and shoulder. “I’m not a kid, I know how to take care of myself.”

Hani doesn’t sound convinced in the slightest. “Sure, sweetie, that’s why you’re sick.”

Jungwoo pours his tea into a mug as he sighs with his sore voice. “I get sick _every _winter, doesn’t matter where I am.”

“You’re drinking herbal tea, right?”

“Yes, mom.”

“And resting? You always overwork.”

“I didn’t even leave the room today.”

“Did you-”

“-_mom!”_ Jungwoo groans only to end up almost dropping the phone as his coughs start again. “I’ll be fine, relax. See you. Yes, I love you too. Tell dad I said hi.”

With a loud sneeze that gets his mug dangerously close to falling over, Jungwoo groans. This isn’t how he planned to spend his time here back in South Korea and yet here he is, awfully sick and stuck in his dorm room instead of working or hell, sightseeing.

To be frank, Jungwoo hasn’t been enjoying his time for the past weeks. Getting to study in one of the country’s best universities is for sure lighting up those sparkles in Jungwoo’s eyes, it feeds his love of learning too well to be true. It would be perfect if Jungwoo didn’t miss his boyfriend this badly.

It’s not like Jungwoo hears from him once every three days. Donghyuck is thoughtful enough that Jungwoo wakes up to a _good morning _text from him every day and Donghyuck never misses checking out on Jungwoo before he goes to bed. They often video call too, whenever Donghyuck and Jungwoo are both not busy or exhausted. After one of them ended up with Donghyuck falling asleep on his keyboard and Jungwoo having to call to wake him up, the video calls dropped the frequency ridiculously quick.

Jungwoo drags his feet to his messy bed sluggishly, setting the mug on the nightstand before falling face first in the sheets. _Suffocating right now wouldn’t be so bad, I barely can breathe anyway._ Before Jungwoo’s common sense can convince him to not try to suffocate, the vibration from his phone makes him almost fall off the bed with how sudden it is. Jungwoo manages to climb back on the bed with one foot still on ground and the phone grasped by his free hand for dear life.

“_Hello?_” He picks up the call in Korean out of habit, the raspy sick voice coming off ragged because he’s still catching his breath.

The caller hesitates for a second. “Love, didn’t we have a no Korean deal?”

Jungwoo would get embarrassed of how a warm feeling spreads into his chest just by hearing Donghyuck’s voice. “I almost fell off the bed, okay? I didn’t look who it was.”

“Now you know,” chuckles Donghyuck in a low voice on the other end of the call. “How are you?”

“Pretty good,” Jungwoo flat out lies. Now see, he’s not that bad of a liar and it would definitely work if Donghyuck wasn’t a damn mind reader when it came to Jungwoo, or if Jungwoo didn’t get into a coughing fit as soon as the words left his mouth.

Donghyuck’s rolling his eyes as he speaks, Jungwoo can picture it flawlessly. “Uh huh, I’m sure it’s your cat who’s coughing right now. You sick?”

“Mom called you, didn’t she?” Groaning, Jungwoo smacks his forehead- of course Hani would call Donghyuck in this situation considering how overprotective she can get. “She’s probably exaggerating.”

Donghyuck’s laugh this time is held back. “She didn’t, actually, but you just proved my point.”

_Well, shit. _“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be okay, seriously.”

“I’m not worried.” Donghyuck’s laughter is natural enough for Jungwoo to not question it. “Just take some rest, you big baby. I want you back here safe and sound.”

Jungwoo’s sniff is only half because his runny nose. “You’re the one to say this shit and _I’m _the cheesy one, huh?”

“I really can’t be romantic for longer than three seconds.” Donghyuck sighs very, very slowly- it’s easy for Jungwoo to picture his expression.

“I have the ability to ruin every moment,” snickers Jungwoo. “How are the kids?”

The question is so simple to misunderstand but in Jungwoo and Donghyuck’s case, it means the two cats they share the custody of. “Legolas misses you, yesterday I showed him one of your photos and he tried to paw at the screen for five minutes. Pretty sure Obi-Wan doesn’t remember your existence by now, though.”

Jungwoo clutches his chest in all his dramatic glory, forgetting Donghyuck can’t see it. “Ouch, you’re hurting me.”

“They both have a favourite parent, what can I say?”

By this point, the conversation usually dies. Call it Jungwoo’s sickness getting to his head that makes him want more affection, or just that he misses Donghyuck severely, but he’s not ready to hang up. “How are you doing? Courses and stuff, I mean.”

“I’m done for the term actually!” Donghyuck’s voice beams as he talks. Jungwoo can’t pay much attention to what he’s saying but god, it’s worth hearing the excitement in it. “…already handed in my project. I had too much free time so it finished early.”

One second of heavy silence in the air is all it takes. “I missed you so much.”

Donghyuck lets out a laugh low in his throat. “Me too. Look at it the bright way… you’ll be back in a couple of weeks.”

Jungwoo’s lips form a pout on their own conscious as he hugs his knees to his chest. “I know. That doesn’t change that I fucking miss you, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Oof, we’re going the full name route? Someone’s serious.”

“I’m always serious!”

“No, you- okay, fine, you are.” Donghyuck’s laugh dies down quick. “Just… take care, okay? I can’t be there to do it, so… I don’t want you sick.”

“I will,” promises Jungwoo in all genuineness. “I’ll get better soon, don’t worry.”

Ironically, Jungwoo does _not _get better soon.

He tries, really, he tries everything he can to get rid of his damn flu but it’s a tough one and nothing works. Jungwoo’s sure by this point that he has drunk any and every kind of herbal tea existing on the world, he didn’t want to go see a doctor just because of his stubbornness, and all of it helped a good nothing. Jungwoo still is coughing every few minutes along with his runny nose and exhaustion.

As if to add, today he’s also got a fever. This is the one occasion that makes Jungwoo wish he had someone staying with him, but he’s alone in the room so he has to take care of his own fever. Take care, meaning Jungwoo’s lying on his bed half naked while scrolling through his phone and hoping he doesn’t die here alone. Not that it sounds so bad, but he doesn’t want to die before he graduates at least. Like, make all that effort worth something right?

Yeah, Jungwoo does need a new sense of humour.

Much to his joy, Jungwoo realized that brought a pack of meds along- which for sure is something Donghyuck sneaked in his bag before leaving- so he isn’t leaving it to chance, except they don’t seem to work. Jungwoo took one, what, two hours ago? And his body temperature still hasn’t changed.

Jungwoo lets out a deep sigh. “I wish Donghyuck was here,” he mutters as his feet dig into the sheets. Jungwoo’s _cold, _February in Korea isn’t a merciful one to begin with and Jungwoo’s fever isn’t making it any easier. He’s smarter than giving in, though. Jungwoo knows that no matter how much he shivers it’s necessary for him to get rid of the fever. A voice in his head keeps on nagging Jungwoo to put on some clothes and Jungwoo ignores it in annoyance, choosing to shove his earbuds in to blast some music that can shut it down.

Another half an hour later, Jungwoo’s skin is flushing with sweat beads appearing all around as he lies down completely still. He’d go to sleep gladly and hope it’d be gone when he woke up but the pulsing ache at the back of his head restrains him from that least. He already turned the music off too. It’s only getting worse every second by this point.

He manages to dangle his feet of the bed, standing up on a pair of shaky limbs. It’s the tiredness of the fever getting to him, making Jungwoo press up a hand against the wall as he scuffs towards the desk where he has his meds. Jungwoo’s forehead creases as he rethinks his decision. Should he take another one this soon? Or maybe he should go to the infirmary- who is he kidding? Jungwoo can’t walk further than a couple of meters in this state.

His phone going off startles Jungwoo and causes the tablet to slide off his fingers. Jungwoo can’t describe the relief that washes over him like a tide when he sees the caller name to be of his lover’s. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Jungwoo’s voice still sounds terrible, yikes.

Donghyuck’s words are sharp and breathy, like he’s going up the stairs or running. “I mean, no- aren’t _you _supposed to be resting?”

“I am,” whines Jungwoo as he drags himself to the bed to flop down again, knees folded against his chest. “I’m just sitting down.”

“You don’t sound that okay, not that- ugh.” Donghyuck’s voice fades and Jungwoo assumes he just had to put the phone down. “You’re at the dorm, right?”

“Yeah.” Jungwoo absentmindedly replies, scratching a spot on his arm. He doesn’t suspect anything, why should he? Plus, the lack of air that goes into his system at the moment –thanks, nose- makes his mind short circuit. It goes through his eyes without notice.

Donghyuck is silent for the moment after, only his footsteps heard. “Can you open the door?”

Hold up.

“What?” Jungwoo’s already on his feet without paying second thoughts to it. That’s the effect Donghyuck has on him, Jungwoo always acts without thinking when it comes to him. “What… what are you saying?”

Donghyuck’s mischievous chuckle tingles in Jungwoo’s stomach. “Just trust me, yeah?”

It’s not Jungwoo’s most sensible decision to walk to the door half naked but again, Donghyuck destroys the bits of common sense he has- and come on, Jungwoo hasn’t seen his boyfriend in _two months_. He has a right to act so reckless, to some extent. He doesn’t hesitate unlocking the door and pulling it open, only to drop the keys with a _thump _at the end.

It’s Donghyuck standing at the door in his old black coat, messed up hair sticking out everywhere from the wind and the cold having adorned his cheeks with a faint red over his golden skin.

Neither of them speaks. Jungwoo takes in the way Donghyuck’s eyes hold all stars in the universe as his smile grows wider to the one that pops the small dimple he has. He’s certain Donghyuck isn’t doing anything too different either.

Being the idiot he is, Jungwoo blurts out the worst question he can but he _needs _to know. “You’re here… right? You’re real?”

Donghyuck blows air from his nose sharply. “I thought hallucinations weren’t a thing unless your body temperature was over 40°?”

Blood rushes to Jungwoo’s face. “Shut up.”

“I’m here.” Donghyuck takes a step forward and that’s all that is necessary for him to bury himself into Jungwoo’s embrace. “I’m really here, love.”

So Jungwoo takes him in and traps Donghyuck in the tightest hug his tired arms let him to have, nose tucked in Donghyuck’s soft hair. As the familiar scent of his shampoo tickles his half functioning nose, Jungwoo realizes it. Donghyuck is here. He came eight thousand kilometers, flew hours… for Jungwoo.

“Why are we crying?” Donghyuck asks softly as he kicks the door closed, none of them give it a second glance.

“I don’t know either,” sniffs Jungwoo with the tiniest of smiles. “It’s kinda my brand to cry at any occasion given now.”

Donghyuck’s laughter is heavenly. “Well, can we take care of your fragile emotions after your fever? I’m sweating here just by hugging you.”

“What’s in the plan, doc?” Jungwoo releases Donghyuck from the hug, missing his warmth in an instant.

“A nice cool bath for you.” Donghyuck tosses his bag into the room carelessly, sliding his coat off and sighs in relief. “Then I scold you for not taking care for about half an hour, how’s that sounding?”

Even when sick, Jungwoo’s humour is not one to hold back. “Oh, scold me d-”

“Do _not _finish that sentence.” Donghyuck glares at Jungwoo, earning Jungwoo’s signature wink and giggle combination as a reward.

“Fine, fine.” Jungwoo looks down at his fingers, shy for no reason at all. “I… don’t get it, how did you just… come? Like, that was a long distance and… I’m sure if we could afford that…”

(Jungwoo completely misses the smile Donghyuck flashes at the word _we_.)

Donghyuck responds with a shrug that shakes his hair too. “Thank your mom. She called me yesterday to say her dumbass son had gotten himself sick even worse and that I should probably go check up on him, and that he probably missed me anyway.”

Jungwoo winces. “With those words?”

“Those exact words.”

“That’s… that sounds like something mom would say, yeah. Fair enough.”

Donghyuck is quiet for a moment before he gives a tight lipped smile that shows his dimple again. “And… did you check the date?”

“18th February, why…” Jungwoo really is an idiot. Sometimes, that is. “…it’s my birthday tomorrow. Of course.”

“And we missed Valentine’s Day, so there was no way I was missing this one too.” Donghyuck’s blush might as well be the prettiest thing on earth. “So I listened to Hani and packed my bag. Here I stand.”

“Not gonna complain,” mumbles Jungwoo as he blushes in return.

Donghyuck walks up and laces their fingers together with a tiny grin that alters pretty quickly. “Jesus Christ, you’re burning.”

“It’s-”

“No, it’s not your ‘burning desire for me’.”

Jungwoo sighs at the second blocked attempt of his at flirting. Maybe the fever _is _playing games with his mind, isn’t it? “Stop friendzoning me.”

“Woo, you’re literally half naked and I’m taking you to have a bath.” Donghyuck looks up to him with a tired gaze. “How’s that friendzoning? No, don’t use the pout.”

Jungwoo pouts. “And your humour sucks.”

“God, how do you get even more annoying when you’re sick?” Donghyuck sneaks one arm around Jungwoo’s waist and somehow manages to load most of Jungwoo’s weight on himself as they walk towards the small bathroom. “Most people get, I don’t know, quiet?”

Jungwoo giggles, trying to not lean too much against his very tiny boyfriend. “You knew what you signed up for.”

Donghyuck sighs for the nth time. “Damn right I did.”

All these months of dating have made Jungwoo not feel bothered at all with being naked around Donghyuck, not in the slightest but admittedly it’s a bit odd when Donghyuck is fully dressed. Jungwoo doesn’t pay much mind to it. This isn’t supposed to be a spicy moment after all. All he can think of his what did he do to deserve an angel like Donghyuck, Donghyuck who prepared the tub without letting Jungwoo do anything and dragged a chair to stay beside him.

The water is close to being considered cold and for Jungwoo, that means freezing at the moment. Water pricks at his skin as Jungwoo sinks into the water, hands gripping at the sides of the tub so he doesn’t give up.

Donghyuck has an apologetic smile as he pats Jungwoo’s hand. “Sorry, it’ll be over in a second.”

Jungwoo nods. “Hold my hand?”

Donghyuck does more than that. He takes Jungwoo’s vaguely bigger hand between his own ones, pressing a small kiss over his knuckles. He doesn’t let go after that, keeps Jungwoo’s hand resting against his cheek in a gesture of care. Lips curling up, Jungwoo lets him.

Water seems to work its magic soon enough. It’s not comfortable in the tiniest but focusing on Donghyuck’s hold makes it possible for Jungwoo to stay until he gets used to the cold. Once he is, Jungwoo steals a single stare at Donghyuck’s tired but blissful expression and blurts a sentence that was not in the plan. Not for now, at least. “I missed you so much.”

Caught off guard, Donghyuck meets Jungwoo’s gaze like a distracted puppy. “Oh? I did too. I missed you too.”

“And I’m never listening to you again,” complains Jungwoo in a small voice as he crosses his arms.

Donghyuck blinks. Jungwoo can practically hear the cicada noises in his brain. “What?”

“_You_ convinced me to come here!” Frankly, Jungwoo is overdramatic indeed but god damn it, he doesn’t care. “And look what happened, I’m sick and I haven’t seen you in two months. This was your worst idea.”

Donghyuck isn’t one to give in so easily, just like how Jungwoo isn’t either. “But you were literally beaming when you told me about the learning opportunities, don’t lie.”

“I’m not! I just missed being home.” Jungwoo uses his biggest weapon again, the pout.

“Aw, I know you missed me.”

“Not you, idiot, the cats.” Jungwoo _should _get to tease Donghyuck, right?

Donghyuck presses a hand to his chest, mouth forming an ‘o’ even more dramatically than Jungwoo- is that possible? “Ouch, I’m so deeply hurt. Could’ve believed it if you didn’t say you missed me about a good few times until now.”

Well, plan down. “Just shut up.” Jungwoo doesn’t need the mirror to know that he’s blushing right now, the heat walking across his face is enough to tell it.

A low chuckle makes its way out of Donghyuck’s throat as he leans in closer, arms crossed over the edge of the tub to lean against it. “You know I won’t ever let you go away again, right?”

Jungwoo’s gaze lands on Donghyuck again, curious.

Donghyuck’s hand hesitates to reach out, staying midair before touching Jungwoo’s face. “I… like, yeah, I’m proud you got to be here and all but… fuck it, next time I’m coming along. Turns out Mark isn’t that bad at babysitting cats, so that’s out of the worries. You’re not getting rid of me ever again.”

“Thank god.” Jungwoo lets his forehead touch Donghyuck’s, cheek against Donghyuck’s palm. “I don’t think I ever want to do this again.”

“Then we won’t.” Donghyuck’s words are muffled by Jungwoo’s mouth as he steals a kiss at last.

Jungwoo lets him. Donghyuck’s lips are like honey and sunshine against Jungwoo’s cold numb ones and they taste of his blueberry lip balm; the one Jungwoo recalls buying him. Donghyuck kisses softly and sweetly, not that different from their very first as his fingers comb Jungwoo’s hair. This one is just more experienced. Jungwoo doesn’t knock their noses together and fall apart in a wave of laughter this time, he simply savours the taste of Donghyuck’s mouth pressed against his. He can’t hold a shiver back the one second their tongues brush too.

Donghyuck is the break it, chest rising with sharp breaths. “You’re gonna get me sick too, won’t you?”

“I’ll take care of you in return,” says Jungwoo with an innocent smile as he laces their fingers together.

Shaking his head is all Donghyuck does as he leans in, letting their foreheads rest against each other while both of them stay quiet. Now _that’s _a moment to live for, Jungwoo thinks. Quiet and peaceful, intimate enough, sweet. Just them. Jungwoo and Donghyuck, and it’s more than enough.

“…happy birthday, by the way. Not to forget it.”

To say Jungwoo loves Donghyuck would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/wayvrising) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
